


wonder under summer sky

by pieii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Day At The Beach, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Summer, also there are many harry styles references cause i wanted to, and kit send a headcanon and i was like babe u send this and expect me not to write it for u ???, based this off ocean city maryland cause thats my BEACH, basically road trip minsung fluff, i love u baby !! happy birthday, jisungs cute, smh my head, they both cute to tbh be honest, they in love !!, this was inspired by them saying minho was like a sea breeze !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieii/pseuds/pieii
Summary: Of all the ideas Jisung's ever had ... well. This one's not the worst.(It's summer, and Jisung wants to go on a road trip. Minho's just along for the ride.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 37
Kudos: 169





	wonder under summer sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jisungshotfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungshotfirst/gifts).



> hi there friends !! guess who's back after approximately 128053 years of posting absolutely nothing !!
> 
> i wrote this in 24 hours but i thought it was cute and also i wanted to give something to the bestest boy in the whole world for his birthday !!
> 
> baby playlist in the end notes like always :)
> 
> for personal reasons the title is from adore you by harry styles
> 
> bls let me know what you think !! im always craving validation and appreciate it all !! and i appreciate u for reading this !! i love u !!
> 
> i also love minsung thank u for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> for kit <2  
> (love you till the world ends)

Minho startles when his phone vibrates from where it's charging on the edge of his desk.

_Open up your eyes, shut your mouth and see that I'm still the only one—_

"Hello?"

"Minho!" Jisung's cheery voice sounds through the receiver. "Did you hear it?"

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that," Minho says, rolling his eyes.

"I feel like you're rolling your eyes."

"I would never."

"Mm," Jisung hums. "I think you would, actually, but that's beside the point! Harry Styles' new album just dropped! And, on God, it is so good. Every single song is an absolute bop, and—"

Minho can hear the smile in his voice. And he can see Jisung in his mind's eye, probably curled up in the fuzzy beanbag chair under his loft bed. He can see the smile on Jisung's face, gummy and bright and so big it makes his eyes disappear.

"—and _Canyon Moon_ , oh my goodness. Like, has there ever been a better song ever? I think not!"

Minho leans back in his spinny chair and closes his eyes, letting Jisung's familiar voice fall over him, washing away the tightness in his shoulders he hadn't noticed was there. He's been doing homework for hours.

"You know, hyung," Jisung says, and oh no. Minho knows this voice. "I think it's amazing music for a road trip."

And there it is.

"This again?"

"Yes! We need to go on a road trip! And what better time than now? It's road trip season!"

Minho knows this voice. He also knows that he's too weak to say no.

"Alright," he agrees.

"I'm serious, it's like a best friends rite of passage—wait, what?"

"Alright," Minho repeats, stretching up until his back cracks. "Let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now," Minho grins. "What better time than now? It's road trip season."

"Hey, don't you use my words against me! I just didn't expect you to say yes!"

"Well. Here I am. Saying yes."

Jisung snorts. "You're the worst."

"And you're my best friend. What does that say about you?"

"I do lots of charity work." Jisung’s voice is matter-of-fact, but Minho can hear him giggling. It’s faint, like he took the phone away from his ear.

"I'll be there in twenty." Minho says fondly, not even trying to hide his smile.

Jisung skips down the sidewalk to open the passenger side door of Minho’s car. “Where are we going?”

Minho shrugs, putting the key in the ignition but not turning it. “Wherever we want.”

“Paris?”

“Alright, Google Maps it.”

Jisung giggles again, his face going soft around the edges. He reaches for the aux cord and plugs his phone in.

“How about the beach?” Minho asks, draping his wrist over the steering wheel. “You mentioned wanting to go to the beach the other day.”

Jisung scrunches up his nose. “When was that?”

“Like, a couple months ago?” Minho shrugs. “Maybe? I have a terrible memory.”

“You sure do, old man.” And before Minho can open his mouth, Jisung’s pressing something on his phone.

 _WANT A BREAK FROM THE ADS?_ blares through the speakers, and both of them flinch before Jisung dives to turn down the volume on the radio.

“If you’re not gonna buy Spotify premium, at least play your music from my phone,” Minho begs.

Jisung obliges, gingerly removing the cord from his phone and plugging it into Minho’s. “I think the ads are funny,” he says, a sheepish smile sprawled on his face.

“I know this, and I love you.”

“So, beach?” Jisung looks up at Minho, eyes wide and hair messy.

“Beach.” Minho reaches out and fixes Jisung’s hair, brushing it out of his eyes. “Did you just wake up or something?”

Jisung adjusts the rearview mirror so he can apply lip balm. “I don’t know why you sound surprised at the thought.”

“In all honesty? Me neither.”

Jisung starts the music, and Minho starts the car.

“We don’t have beach stuff, do we.”

“Nope!” Minho says cheerfully, taking the next exit. 154 miles to go.

Jisung ends up falling asleep.

Of course he does, Minho thinks, rolling his eyes and grinning to himself. They’re not even an hour in.

_Just let me adore you, like it’s the only thing I’ll ever do._

When they stop for gas, Jisung stirs.

“Hey,” Minho says, voice low, nudging Jisung gently. “I’m gonna get a snack, you want anything?”

“Mm … no,” Jisung mumbles, nuzzling further into the headrest. Minho reaches into the backseat to grab the hoodie he threw back there, then balls it up and lifts up Jisung’s head to tuck it underneath.

Even though Jisung said he didn’t want anything, Minho gets him a peach Snapple and a bag of mini Oreos.

Jisung wakes up when he pulls over to switch the music.

“No,” he whines, “I want my Harry Styles.”

Minho ruffles his hair. “Baby, I love him too, but I’ve had Fine Line on repeat for two hours, and I don’t wanna get sick of it.”

Jisung sits up at that, Minho’s balled-up hoodie falling from under his head.

Minho tsks, reaching forward. “How did you manage to get your hair messy again?”

“I was asleep for two hours?” Jisung whines. “Why didn’t you wake me? I don’t wanna just leave you alone!”

“You needed to rest! Besides, we have a whole hour left for you to not leave me alone.”

Jisung narrows his eyes, and Minho keeps smiling winningly. “Okay …” he says, leaning back in his seat.

“Oh, before I forget.” Minho gestures down to the cupholders in between their seats, at the tea and the Oreos. “These are for you.”

Jisung’s eyes are lit up with the summer sun when he looks back up at Minho. “I love you so much.”

Jisung rolls down the windows, letting the breeze pass through the car. He breathes in deep, and when he looks over at Minho he giggles.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jisung sighs, collapsing back against his seat. “Just happy.”

Their first stop is, of course, milkshakes. Jisung loops his arm through Minho’s and marches him towards Kohr Bros.

“Cheers!” Jisung smashes his cup against Minho’s before stealing a sip. “Creamsicle?”

“Why are you acting like you’re guessing the flavor, dummy? You were there when I ordered it.”

Jisung throws his hands up, eyes wide and innocent. “Just trying to add to the experience!”

Minho snorts, then takes a sip of Jisung’s. He closes his eyes and rubs his temples. “Hmm … my senses are sensing … something chocolately … is it—could it be? Could it really be?” Minho opens his eyes like he’s had a revelation. “Chocolate?”

“Correct!” Jisung’s smile is too big for a joke so stupid, but Minho loves it anyway.

Jisung lets out a truly alarming screech from behind Minho, and Minho turns around just in time to reach out and catch him before he topples face-first into the ocean.

“Hyung!” comes Jisung’s distressed voice, muffled from where he’s shoved his face into Minho’s chest. “Something touched my foot.”

“Aw, don’t worry, baby,” Minho coos, stroking Jisung’s hair. “I won’t let anything get you. Promise.”

Jisung removes his head from Minho’s shoulder to glare up at him, then scoffs. “With those twig arms?”

“Well, that’s blatantly untrue.” And just to give him a hard time, Minho takes Jisung’s hand and places it on his bicep.

Jisung snatches it away like he's been burned. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mutters, flushing red and looking away. “Next time, let me fall in the water.”

“Let you ruin my favorite hoodie? Not gonna happen.”

“It’s your fault for giving me your favorite hoodie.”

“It’s your fault for stealing my favorite hoodie.”

They get a bucket of fried chicken and sit on the edge of the boardwalk where the wood meets the sand to eat it.

The sun’s setting, and the yellow-pink light washes over everything so prettily.

Minho hears Jisung giggle next to him.

“What?” he asks, feeling something like déjà vu.

Jisung turns to face him fully. There’s something about him, here, with the wind playing with his hair and his eyes encompassing the sunset and his mouth curving up into a gentle smile, that’s got Minho a little entranced.

“Just happy.”

“Good.” The _I always want you happy_ goes unspoken, but Jisung hears it anyway.

He rests his head on Minho’s shoulder, and together they watch the sun sink into the sea.

“Hyung,” Jisung says. His voice is quiet over the sound of the waves crashing, again and again and again beside them. Minho doesn’t get a chance to respond before he’s continuing. “You remind me of this breeze, you know that? The sea breeze.”

Minho’s holding both their shoes by the laces in one hand, Jisung’s hand in the other. The water floods around his feet, nearly reaching the cuffed bottoms of his jeans. He’s almost nervous to ask the _How so?_ that’s supposed to follow.

“Cause … I don’t know. You’re comfortable. And free. And, like … the sea breeze just makes you think of the best times of your life, and for me, you’re all the best times of my life.” Jisung stops a second, looking down at the water. He chews on his lip. “And … and even when everything else sucks it’ll always be good. You’re good, y’know? You’re so, so good.” He breaks out into a shy smile, and it’s bright and it’s beautiful and it stops Minho in his tracks. “You got me my favorites at the rest stop and let me sleep even though all I do is sleep and you’re always there if I can’t figure something out or if I can’t sleep and you never ever make me feel silly for loving you.”

Minho squeezes his hand, and Jisung squeezes back.

“And I do that a lot. Love you, I mean. I, uh. I love you.” Jisung glances up and meets Minho’s eyes, and it feels like he wants to look away but can’t. “In all the ways you can love someone.” Jisung takes a sharp breath and exhales. It almost sounds like a laugh. “And sometimes I think about kissing you.”

If he’s like the sea breeze, Minho thinks, then Jisung is the sea—always in motion, always pulling him back in, always there, always lovely.

“Are you thinking about it now?” Minho asks.

Jisung’s eyes flit downwards and back up again. He’s shining in the moonlight. Glowing, even. “Yeah,” he whispers.

Minho smiles, tracing a small heart into the back of Jisung’s hand with his finger. “Then why don’t you?”

Jisung turns to face Minho completely. There’s only half a foot between them now, but it still feels like too much. “Can I?”

“I don’t know,” Minho says, his smile turning into a smirk. “Can you?”

Jisung’s face splits into a big, big smile. “I hate you,” he says, before stepping forward and going on his tippy toes and kissing Minho.

Minho drops their shoes into the sand to wind his arms around Jisung’s delicate waist and pull him close. And there, right there, that’s all there is: Jisung, and Minho, and the weight of Jisung’s touch bleeding through Minho’s shirt where he has one arm draped over Minho’s shoulder and the other resting on Minho’s chest.

Jisung’s mouth is so warm, and his nose is brushing against Minho’s cheek, and the way he’s humming into Minho’s bottom lip sends something lovely all through Minho’s chest.

Is there anyone else he could’ve loved? Anyone else who would fit so well with him in every single way?

When Jisung pulls away, cheeks red and lips redder, Minho doesn’t think there’s anyone else in the world.

“I hate you too, baby,” Minho murmurs, cupping Jisung’s face and kissing his nose.

Jisung giggles, and he bows his head to rest on Minho’s shoulder. Minho just holds him. Holds him close and presses kisses to his hair.

Yeah. There isn’t anyone else in the world.

  
Minho keeps the windows down the whole drive home, _Sweet Creature_ filtering through the speakers and the lingering taste of Jisung's cherry lip balm on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist:](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2EJG-r4L00LloNoKnU9f5dLzOd3OcTWq)  
> Adore You — Harry Styles  
> Candy (so good) — The Rose  
> Behind the Sea — Panic! At The Disco  
> Canyon Moon — Harry Styles  
> Love You For A Long Time — Maggie Rogers  
> Travel — BOL4  
> Moonlight — Ariana Grande
> 
> and also every other song from Fine Line aka the bestest album to ever grace this here earth my boy harry mf killed it
> 
> the very boy i wrote this fic for has taken it upon himself to create the loveliest moodboard in the world .. kit ur my wonder under summer sky <3  
>   
> he has some very sexcy fics on his [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungshotfirst) as well as a truly iconic [tumblr](https://jisungshotfirst.tumblr.com/) so go give him all the love he deserves !!
> 
> stays !! if u Want check out my [tungle dot com](https://taeyeonsb.tumblr.com/) where i have other skz fics or my [newest minsung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550518/chapters/53887192) if u want :]
> 
> have a beautiful day my loves !! thanks for paying me a visit <3


End file.
